


Alpha Wolf

by TheEvangelion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, GP, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Impregnation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Smut, Werewolf, Werewolf Lexa, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: Lexa is the Heda, the Commander, the Alpha Wolf. She could have her pick of female from any of the twelve clans and yet the only one she wants is Clarke Griffin, the one she's not supposed to have. Their affair has gone on for some years now but after Lexa comes into heat she finally cannot resist the urge to breed the Skaikru ambassador.Maybe the best things in life are the things that were never supposed to be yours in the first place.





	1. The Breeding

Lexa is stealth through the dark moonlit-speckled forest floor, her hinds flex and contract like springs, paws barely touching the ground as she runs the length of the universe following the intoxicating scent of honeyblossom and boronia. Snout quivering, jaw flexing, teeth bared, she tasted the electricity of her prey's pulse shift through the air like a breeze of wind and changes the path of her tracking.

She lurched into the thickets and followed the smell until she finally leaped at a small shrub tree near a dampened fire and caught her prey in the clinch of her teeth.

The girl laughed. Laid there and laughed right into the powerful jaws of the alpha wolf above her, fingers deftly wrapped into her speckled ears, scratching them and tracing down to the snout that quivered into the smell of her. Lexa hated that. Didn't like the way Clarke insisted on petting her like she was a domesticated dog whenever she came to her in shifted form.

"Got me." Clarke conceded and blinked, staring into coal black eyes until Lexa whined and let go. "I don't speak wolf. Human form, please."

"I said, don't rub my ears." Lexa growled and was suddenly a crouched human figure, black paint smeared over her eyes the only hint of her station as the alpha of all wolf people. Stretching and popping her naked dirty limbs, she stood before her paramour with a heaving chest and wanting green eyes.

"But they're so soft." Clarke pouted and frowned.

"I'm not a puppy." she sneered.

"Someone's a little touchy today." Clarke murmured and got up off the ground, dusting herself off. "Why are you…" Clarke paused and appraised her lover. "Lexa, honey, why are you shaking like that?" Clarke slipped her hands around each bramble scratched cheek.

Lexa grunted and tried to hide the trembling that plagued every inch of nerve. It was impossible and so she finally relented and let the girl trace hands down each flinching muscle group.

"Is this your heat?"

Lexa nods.

"Oh, that explains that." Clarke peered down and quickly looked away, catching a glimpse of the cock between her thighs. "That definitely wasn't there last time-"

"Be mine." Lexa blurted and snatched the wrist that limply sat on her arm. "I want you to be my mate."

"Can we even do that?" Clarke asked quietly.

"Who would challenge me?" Lexa's eyes brewed into storms as she suffered the agonising urges of her emerging heat. "Alphas have taken human girls before."

"I'm not _just_ a human girl."

"You fell from the sky, you didn't ascend from hell. Our people will submit to our alliance." Lexa said the words so certainly and breathed the girl in, nostrils flaring in arousal as she did. "You are the one I want to take."

"Is that so?" Clarke breathed and felt herself weaken.

"For all the years I have to give you."

"You're romantic sometimes, do you know that?"

"Is that." Lexa blinked and her nose twitched as if it were still a snout, "Is that a yes?"

"So long as I can do this." Clarke ran her fingers over the curve of the Heda's soft human ears and grinned.

Lexa had to look away for a moment, because beneath the dappled moonlight Clarke was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and she simply couldn't absorb it all. Clarke read her perfectly, cupped her cheeks and stepped closer and kissed her mouth, and then her jaw, and then her neck, and then her paint smeared eyes, again and again and again until the wolf thought she might die.

"I need you." Lexa groaned as the urge to mate made every hair stand on end.

"In three years have I ever refused you sex?" Clarke raised her brow playfully and slipped her hands around the small of her beautiful girl's taut naked back.

"It's different… I've never let you see me like this." Clarke felt Lexa's chest rise and fall violently, "When I'm like this… I want to give you children."

"Children?" Clarke's eyes snapped up.

Lexa nodded, "My heat." she licked her lips and dragged Clarke's palm to the skin on her neck that glistened with sweat from her efforts to resist temptation. "It makes things clearer… I can touch the edges of the future I desire and trace my fingers round them like they're memories and all I see is you in our bed feeding our baby, my heir." her voice became a guttural growl. "I want it."

"You want to have a baby?"

Lexa's nose twitched again, the soft scent of Clarke's arousal nearly choked her to death. "Apparently you do to." she gloatingly smirked.

"Do you think we should think this over?"

"Don't tell me you already haven't. You've risked everything for three years for this… affair." she twisted on the word as if it left a sour taste in her mouth. "Bare my children and assure your place, Clarke."

"I do want that." Clarke softly murmured, her nose dragging the length of the Heda's bare shoulder. "I thought about it once… what it would be like to be a part of your world. Well, I mean, as more than the stupid title they made up for me."

"They call you Wanheda as lovingly as any one people can call the woman responsible for so many of their clan's deaths."

"It wasn't that many."

"You burned a thousand wolves."

"You sent them there to kill us." Clarke reminded with a harsh infliction.

"Maybe so." Lexa conceded that point and slipped her hands down the small of Clarke's back. "You could never be a part of my world, Clarke, you're too important for that…" she hesitated for a moment, "You're the axis my earth spins upon." she said with desperate eyes.

Clarke was so beautiful, so fragile and human and wonderful and insular and… freeing. It felt strange to admit that, to acknowledge that even the Alpha of all Alpha's had shackles around her neck. It came in the form of females paraded in front of her by the ambassadors so eager for her to produce an heir. She would save face, entertain each proposal and think it over, dying every second in the swell of her embarrassment that Clarke witnessed it all from her ambassador's seat.

"Lexa…"

"Yes."

"You're hard." Clarke whispered and stared curiously at the new appendage between her lover's thighs.

It didn't look out of place, that was the strangest thing. It looked as if it had always been there. It suited her even. Lexa was tight sinewy muscle beneath the soft feminine veneer of her human-form skin. She was lofty little glances and long braided hair and violent footsteps with her hands set behind her back and stood before her like this, Lexa was an acclimation of all of it.

Clarke slipped her hand down Lexa's breasts and then her tight stomach, slowly inching towards something new. "Can I touch you?" she whispered and glanced up to meet her stare.

Lexa paused, nostrils flaring for a moment but eventually she gave a slight nod.

Her cock was already erect and twitching against her gut. She was nine inches easily, thick as her wrist too and pulsing like the wolf she was. Clarke was gentle in her curious appraisal, slipped her palm down the underside of her length and felt around to see what else was there.

Lexa growled and snapped with a bite, and Clarke instinctively pulled away.

"Sorry." Clarke said quickly, slightly aroused by the display.

"No." Lexa shook her head, "I can't… I can't help it when you touch me like that." she blinked her eyes back into focus.

"Woah, that's new." Clarke hung open mouthed and stared. "Your eyes… that's what they look like when you're shifted." she breathed and peered at the two coal black orbs.

"There's some things I can't control when I'm in heat."

"What else?" Clarke asked curiously.

"My temperament, mostly."

At that Clarke felt her stomach tighten into aroused knots. Lexa was always gentle, painfully so, always terrified of hurting her or being too rough. It was never a source of complaint, the Heda was masterful and soft with her tongue, but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be taken the way Shifter girls are taken.

Lexa's nose twitched responsively and Clarke blushed in the knowledge that the commander could taste her wetness in the air.

"Why are you aroused by that?" she tilted her head like a puppy.

"My mind wanders sometimes."

"Where to?" Lexa stepped forward, growling under her breath, aroused and alight, teeth sharper than before.

"A place where you take my like you would take one of your own."

"If I took you like one of my own you would have started giving me children _years_ ago."

"Then do it." Clarke challenged and licked her lips.

She thought there would be more back and forth, more teasing words and little glances and bitten lips and dragging fingers, but within seconds she was on her belly in a daze on the blanket laid out near the last embers of the fire.

Lexa's powerful hands came beneath her and ripped the button and zip with one effortless tug, ripping the trousers down her legs in the process.

"You want to be taken like this?" Lexa's growl burst out of her chest as her hands made quick work of the bra next, her face pressed into her lover's center, nose and mouth up against the thin material of her panties inhaling her in like a flower and exhaling hot breath against her slickening folds. "You want to be ravaged and left with my babe in your belly?"

Clarke whined in relief at how good it felt to be taken. "I want it." she reconfirmed, breathless and helpless to how much she enjoyed Lexa like this.

Her clothes were torn to tatters until she was naked and pressed onto her belly, hardening nipples grazing the blanketed ground beneath Lexa's weight.

Lexa ran her fingers around the opening of her vagina. "Are you intact?"

Clarke nodded.

"I can't promise it won't hurt." the commander's voice was carried on a permanent state of low growls and bark.

"I like it when you snarl." Clarke whimpered the admission as Lexa's nose slipped down the side of her neck, her big cockhead brushing against her rear with each movement.

"Are you sure you want to be taken like this?"

Clarke set her knees into the blanket and spread her thighs apart, lifting her hindquarters into the commander's thick member. Her belly and face planted the ground and from there she presented herself open for her Alpha, feeling the electric shift in the air as she did. Lexa manhandled her with a desperate aroused snarl and Clarke let go into how right it felt.

The commander wraps her hands around Clarke's wrists and pins her, cockhead slipping against her needy opening briefly before she slams her entire shaft inside and that is it. Clarke is done for. The air escapes her lungs until her sob is nothing but an empty whisper and the Heda above her stays perfectly still, heaving and guilty for not being gentler.

They stay there for a moment, still and adjusting to one another. The sound of Clarke's racing heartbeat and tiny whimpers made it unbearable but Lexa stayed still inside of her slickness, her open mouth dragging along the column of her girl's spine as she did.

"My love." she whispers with a low growl, nose slipping into the bottom of her hairline.

"It's so big." Clarke whimpers responsively, lying prone beneath the barely human form of the Heda.

The slick heat attacks Lexa's cock with the desire, no, the _need_ to rut. Clarke is so much tighter than she thought and she hates herself for that, she should have known better to rut a human girl like she was a Shifter, her body was different, less capable of taking the kind of fuck Lexa's heat wanted to give her.

"I'm going to pull out, Clarke, so that I can tend to you…"

"Don't." Clarke grabbed at her hand and clung to it. "Just, kiss my neck and talk and let me get used to it…"

Lexa blinked and swallowed at her girl's request. She should pull out, on any normal day, she would leave the hot slickness she'd stretched past its confines but tonight she hung off of Clarke's words and did as requested.

"There was a field of honeyblossom near the village I was born in and you smell a lot like it." Lexa mused and pressed her hot open mouth into the skin along her neck.

She told her about the way it felt to run through the forest in wolf form next, the pleasure it brought to feel her muscles work and her hindes launch against the cracking twigs beneath her paws. Then there was the way her cock felt, how she liked they way it hung between her thighs and made her feel powerful.

It took a little while and a few pointless stories, maybe a few minutes, but Clarke wiped tiny teardrops off of her cheeks and peered over her shoulder lovingly at her soft-hearted commander. "Start gentle, okay?" she locked her eyes.

Lexa nodded and gave a soft shallow thrust. Clarke moaned but it was different this time, it was pleasure mixed with want and Lexa felt it move through her body like a call to war. She maintained the agreed though, slipped inside gently and slowly, pulled out a bit and repeated these things with her nose buried in between her lover's shoulder blades.

"It feels so full."

Lexa choked in desire on the words. She shouldn't enjoy reducing her bold Wanheda to a whimpering hole fit for breeding but here they were, fucking and being fucked, enjoying it entirely.

"Push all the way in slowly." Clarke mumbled through a groan and clung on to the hand and arm Lexa allowed her to keep ahold of.

Dutifully, Lexa pulled out and smelled the bitter iron of Clarke's first sex linger on her cock. It aroused and repulsed her in equal measure and her stomach rolled into a wave of bitter relief that she owned something she never could have deserved with a thousand lifetimes of good deeds.

She thrusted back in slowly, Clarke whimpered, made little soft noises and clung to the Heda's wrist. "Is it nearly all in?" Clarke groaned in weakness.

"Fuck," Lexa hissed and gave her everything she had to give. "Yes." she mumbled incoherently.

"Then fuck me like a Shifter."

"Clarke-"

"Do it." she moaned and raised herself to meet Lexa's hips. "Please Commander? Give me a baby?" she played the game of her lover's heat perfectly and earned what she wanted.

It was different this time. Lexa snapped like a broken woman, her wolf taking control behind the snarl of her human throat. Clarke felt hands slip around her waist and hold her so tight she might cave inwards like a sandcastle. The thrust of cock came next and this time Clarke whimpered in pleasure, barely breathing in her arousal at the powerful thrust that claimed and stretched her open in preparation of her most guttural and innate purpose.

Another thrust came, then another, and another, one after another until her plump and swollen pussy quivered around the invading shaft that opened her nice and wide.

She shouldn't be able to take the onslaught, somewhere beneath the heady intoxicating arousal of her heat Lexa knew that. Yet here they were and Clarke was coming undone around her thick girth shamelessly like it was the only thing in the world capable of satiating her sweet vulva.

"I love you." Clarke cracked open and mumbled the words with tears in her eyes. "I'm so in love with you." she nearly wailed in relief of the fucking.

Lexa snarled and growled but there was still a tenderness to her. Clarke felt the hot wet apex of her mouth drag and kiss her shoulders and neck as her hips thumped away against her rump like trees swaying against one another in a hurricane.

"I'm going to cum inside of you." Lexa promised like it was a threat and wrapped her hand in the back of her blonde hair. "I'm going to breed you until you're swollen with my baby." Clarke heard the gnash of her teeth.

She started to gasp and whimper with Lexa's quickening pace, her pussy so tight she felt every vein and pulsing inch of muscle drive into her delicate channel. It earned thick moaning sobs of pleasure, her arousal seeping from her core like honey, her rump weathering the storm of Lexa's hips knocking her knees deeper into the ground.

"Lexa something is getting bigger." she moaned and gasped on the edge of her orgasm.

Effortlessly, she felt herself yanked backwards until she was lying on her back against Lexa's chest draped over her body like a toy. The commander's thighs propped up her own like she was a puppet and fingers dragged and scraped her nipples into hardened little buds that Lexa pinched roughly, rubbing and rolling them in her fingers until it finally happened.

With one violent thrust the Alpha pushed her vagina down her cock like a sheath and started to climax. Clarke felt something bloat and swell inside of her stretched tender flesh but a strong arm held their hips together and prevented her shifting away.

Lexa's calloused fingers slipped down over the short thick patch of blonde pubic hair and jabbed right inside of her clitoral hood, rubbing and handling her most delicate nerves and folds as her vagina stretched into the climax of the breed.

She sobbed at the intensity of her orgasm. It hit her like a train. Stopped her heart like an icy lake. Rocked her like a natural disaster. She couldn't breathe for it. Instead she lied on top of the Alpha, whimpering and sobbing out guttural noises of her earthquake climax whilst her thighs were held wide open to let the knot push in deeper.

"What's happening?" Clarke winced and instinctively tried to pull away.

Lexa's arms wrapped around and spreaded her thighs wider. "No, my love." she softly murmured beneath her low growl. "Stay still."

"Ah," Clarke winced again, "Lexa it hurts."

"I know." she said and felt guilty. "It'll be over soon." she let her arms soften once Clarke broke into submissive acceptance of her knotted womb.

The knot was enough to break Shifter girls into mewing little broken things whilst their wombs accepted the breeding but somehow Clarke handled it better than most. It made Lexa swell with pride, made her absolutely burn with it like an aureate constellation. She felt her cock twitch and shoot long thick ropes of her essence into Clarke's cervix long after their orgasms subsided, her popped knot holding it all in place like a plug.

"I know it hurts." Lexa nudged the side of her lover's chin. "I'll make you feel better when it's done."

"It just burns." Clarke groaned and clung on to her commander's hand.

Her other hand slipped down between her thighs so she could feel around. The woodland opening they laid in was dark except for the dappled moonlight that broke through the canvas of the forest ceiling, which meant touch was her only real sense.

She felt the very bottom of the knot crown out of her vulva and rubbed the sore edges of her stretched opening. There was no escaping the sharp pain, only small comforts found in how gentle and attentive Lexa was with her heat satiated.

"I'm going to carry you home." Lexa whispered in her hair. "Back to _our_ home and I'm going to lay you down in bed and spend days making love to you with my mouth."

"Does this mean I belong to you now?"

"No, my love, it means I belong to you." Lexa let a small breath of a laugh escape her, soft and completely human once again. "Nine months and you will birth me heirs for the throne." she gloated and sighed happily.

"Heirs?" Clarke gave her a little side glance.

"Heir." Lexa corrected herself with a kiss. "Three wouldn't hurt."

"Oh believe me, it would."

 

_[If you enjoy this story you can find more content and exclusive works through[HERE!](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)]_

 


	2. The Pregnancy

Behind the closed doors of their quarters, the deep warmth of the fire and the flicker of a thousand candles warm her fingers and aching hips until she is finally more human than beast because of it. She finally softens a few steps into the room; unravelling layers made of duties until the only one she is left with is fealty to her queen.

"How are my girls?" Lexa whispers and slips along the widest part of Clarke's belly. In turn, hands hold her face and rub her temples, earning that rare smile.

"Hungry." Clarke complains with a little huff and burrows into a shallow bit of collarbone, "And apparently gymnasts too."

Her wife was eight months and counting. It still felt good to say that, to feel the word on her tongue, her _wife._ No doubt or secrecy veiling the truth of their affections, just a loud aching promise that they belonged to one another as the earth belongs to gravity, or the willowy forest at night belongs to the moon.

"I thought of you often today." Lexa admits into the quiet, her nose slipping into the softness of her wife's hair as a small reward for somehow getting through the mundaneness of court without her.

"Is that your way of saying you missed me?"

"Unbearably." she huffs wolfishly, growl trapped in her throat. "I don't care for Bellamy. He is too..." her face grew tight looking for an adjective.

"Bellamy?" Clarke lifted a brow knowingly.

"Yes." Lexa reluctantly admitted, "I would much prefer having you back as the Skaikru ambassador. You're respected by the others, they don't see you as an outsider."

"Because I belong to the Alpha." Clarke reminds her.

"Because you're the best among your people." Lexa emphasises the words because they're the truth and rests herself into the back of the table. 

Clarke was quicker than all of them, herself included, always leaps and bounds and miles away in the distance with solutions for problems that hadn't even arisen yet. It was always for the benefit of the wolf clans, always for the benefit of her own people too, simultaneous and effortless in a way that was quietly aggravating to watch.

"Bellamy can be smart too, sometimes." Clarke hummed, pressing forward until she was stuck between her wife's legs, belly pressed into the tightness of her gut. It softened the darkness in Lexa's eyes until she was nothing more than a faint blur of her usual self, quiet and thoughtful, her hands slipped along each side of her wife's belly with a reverent tenderness.

She wasn't masterful in it, not yet. Clarke promised that would come with time but the fear lingered like smoke that she wouldn't be soft enough for their children. She so badly wanted to be that.

"I just want you." Lexa's sigh was enough to displace the wispy hair along her wife's ear.

"I'm sure you do." Clarke slipped her fingers over her hands and stilled them. "But, I think it's best for all of us if I take some maternity leave… I don't want to be watched all day."

"I just want you in my sights." Lexa complained.

"This again?"

"It's not an unreasonable request."

"What could I possibly get up too—"

"I can't bare thinking about it." Lexa cut her off, almost heaving into every possibility. She was right to be cautious, for all of her wildness, Clarke belonged to her and that meant she was a political target — now more than ever with the Heda's young in the water of her womb. But of course, Clarke wouldn't see to reason.

"You shifted again in your sleep last night."

"I don't want you to worry about that."

Clarke lowered her brow and crossed her arms, it was a tender warfare fighting over these things. Three times in a week she'd awoken to find a black wolf snoring across her belly, snorting and licking its teeth. In the morning, Lexa was naked and very much human, and she would quickly deny it as if Clarke's eyes were playing tricks on her.

It was endearing and enough to make her seethe in equal measure.

"You worry so much," Clarke whispered and rolled her eyes, slipping her arms around the back of her neck. "You're missing this." she frowned.

"Missing what?"

"This." Clarke reiterated, bringing one of her calloused hands to her fluttering belly. Lexa hesitated and relaxed into her kicking daughters, mouth twitching into a smile. Clarke bit the inside of her cheek, "You shift in your sleep because you're stressed and I can't keep waking up to find a snoring wolf asleep on top of me — you're very heavy."

"I shift when you're asleep." Lexa finally admitted, aching in her embarrassment. "I've told you the truth, now can we just let it go—"

"Wait, what?" Clarke's brow furrowed. "Why would you do that? You said it feels like all of your bones are breaking when you shift?"

"I try to sleep over you and the children as much as I can through the night."

"Why?"

"So if we were ever attacked whilst we slept they would have to kill me before they could hurt you." Lexa swallowed, guilty and aware they would now have to fight over her how possessive and over-protective she is. She couldn't help it, there was only so much of her breeding she could tame and push down into the bottom of her belly for the benefit of her very human wife but pregnancy brought out the worst of her Alpha.

"You do that for us?" Clarke blinked, and Lexa nodded. "I thought it was just a thing you did when you were stressed..."

"No my love." Lexa ached into a tiny smile, "I do it because I would die protecting you."

The big tears came, the ones that made her jaw ache and her throat taste like pennies. Lexa stood there, terrified and unsure on how to cure these things whilst her wife tried her best to wipe them away and right herself. "You do that for us?" she whimpered a little noise through the tightness of her throat.

"How could I not?" Lexa blinked as if it were a moot question.

Clarke recovered her breathing and tried to keep up with her watering eyes, "Get in bed with me, right now." she demanded, pulling off her shirt.

"Clarke, you're crying—"

"I'm pregnant, I can't help it." she sniffled, "Get in bed right now and make love to me."

Lexa opened her mouth and closed it again, settling into a smiling concession. She followed Clarke to the bed, clambering over the blankets until she settled at her side and traced soft fingers down over her belly. "Is it terrible that I want you selfishly in my sights all day because I don't want to miss a single moment of how beautiful you are?"

"I'm not—"

"No." Lexa stopped her with tender lips, "Let me have this without argument, just once."

Her hands slip past the bump and settle between her thighs, cupping her vulva gently and earning a little groan. It made the wolf grin, "I'll be gentle with you." she whispered into the crook of her neck, softly brushing her fingers against flush lips.

"Not too gentle." Clarke bit her mouth, aching into the tender onslaught between her thighs.

"Never too gentle." Lexa eyed her knowingly, she knew what her wife liked.

Clarke spread her thighs wider into the promise, open and naked for her mighty heda. These nights were the best, the ones where Lexa was entirely human but made herself wolfish anyway; it was accomplished with gentle fingers and the hot wetness of her mouth and coal black eyes that broke through the cracks of her human veneer and teeth that sweetly bit around the insides of her thighs for the sole purpose of reminding her who she belonged too.

Clarke ached for all of it and felt herself grow wet at the mere thought of the soft bites that would eventually be placed all over her body, always against her inner thighs and sometimes her wrists and if she was particularly lucky her breasts and nipples, once in a blue moon the cheeks of her bottom and rarely, but oh so deliciously, right over her sore and satiated sex. It was never hard enough to hurt or leave a mark, but always with enough of a gnash to make her feel so tiny and owned by her Alpha.

Lexa made it as far as gently stroking through the valleys of her wife's wetness before the heat and desire attacked her, and the need to take and conquer became too much. The first bite of her teeth was placed to her hip, pinkening the flesh and leaving a perfect ghost of her bite against the skin. It earned a small hiss and that in turn had her kissing it softly, guilty and apologetic.

"More." Clarke whimpered and lost her fingers in the softness of the heda's hair. "Right here…" she brought her head up to her aching pale breasts.

The flickering candles above and around highlighted every beautiful dip and breathtaking contour and Lexa felt silly for never getting over her wife. She stalled on her desire for a moment, pulling back just so she could breathe her in. It took everything to right herself and kick the wolf within her back down the stone steps into the coldness of her gut but somehow she fought the beast away, almost.

"Your ears are showing, my love." Clarke chuckled and reached up to press her thumbs into the coal black softness of them. Lexa tolerated the tenderness of it because it made her wife so unbelievably and ridiculously happy to stroke them but it did nothing to stop the rolling of her eyes.

"I can make them go away?" Lexa lied.

"Don't you dare."

"Okay."

"They're beautiful." she promised, "You're too much beautiful for me to cope with."

"Okay." she smiled, not knowing what to do with the information.

"Now, where were we?" Clarke grinned, guiding her wolf back to the soft mountains and valleys of her chest.

Her mighty heda wasted no time in climbing the terrains and territories of her body, it quickly became animalistic and violent in the softest ways imaginable. Clarke laid still for her heda and kept her fingers wound into the softness of two black ears whilst she was willfully conquered, sharp teeth scraping her nipples and sucking them into the hot eagerness of the commander's mouth.

She ached for more and made her desires known, dragging her fingers along her wolf's tan chest until she found two dusky nipples hidden beneath the shadows, pinching them until she earned the aroused snap of her wife's hips and a bite into the depths of her own breast.

Lexa grabbed two desperately spread thighs and effortlessly tossed her wife until she was on her gut, knees and elbows dug into the mattress to accommodate for the extra-room her growing belly needed. Lexa waited for a moment until her wife was comfortable, slipped her hands beneath her body and cradled the heaviness of her belly whilst she dragged pillows beneath her chest.

"Mine." Lexa pushed forward and growled it in her ear.

Happily so, Clarke nodded against the pillow and brought a hand backwards to find purchase in the softness of her wife's long hair. There were no words left in her now, just noises, desperate ones that existed solely for her mighty heda's pleasure.

Without warning her slick heat was invaded, fingers curling and pulsing deep inside of her with reckless abandon. Clarke slumped forward and kept her fingers tight in her wife's hair, bringing her with her.

"So tight for me." Lexa whispered with hot breath in her ear, smirking and fucking the wanton need right out of her pregnant wife's hips.

Lexa loved her like this, pregnant and filled with her most innate purpose as a woman. Clarke was masterful in her duties, round with their babies and still staunch enough to take on the ambassadors and rule the entire world by her side, simultaneously. 

Perhaps maternity leave was best for everyone after all, the truth of it was that the commander couldn't bare to have her wife out of sight because the thought of bending her over the throne and attacking her clitoris with the heat of her mouth was the only thing that got her through the endless trade agreements and war treaties of the day.

She didn't need to worry about those things now, the politics of the world could wait. Her wife was beneath her, hips wide open, on her knees begging for her warlord to make the ache deep in her core go away. Lexa slid her fingers out of her opening and enjoyed the hollow desperate noise of her wife's despair at her devastating emptiness, there was a power above the throne, above the coalition and all the duties of her station that came in the ability to reduce her wife to this state.

"What do you want, my love?" Lexa circled gently around her opening.

"You!" Clarke gasped, "Only you!"

"Good girl." Lexa rewarded her and slammed back inside, scissoring her fingers behind her wife's clitoris in that way that absolutely collapsed her.

"I want to cum." Clarke whimpered, bucking backwards on the relentless onslaught of her fucking.

"No, my love, not yet."

"Please—"

"No." Lexa told her firmly, kissing between her shoulder blades and down her spine until the fist wound in her hair had no choice but to release her. "I want you to finish inside of my mouth…"

Clarke turned into a puddle on the promise of her words.

"Will you do that for me?" Lexa gently took handfuls of her wife's hips, whispering the words with hot breath against her vulva. "Can you do that for your heda?" she bit her smirk.

"Y-yes." she gasped, reaching the limit of how far she could spread her thighs open.

"Such a good girl." the wolf promised and buried her nose and mouth inside sweet pink folds.

She licked slowly at first, just one long stroke that worked all the way to the hood of her clitoris earning a guttural sob from her pregnant wife. Lovingly, she slipped her hand beneath the carriage of her body and reassuringly took the roundness of her belly into her calloused palms.

Clarke relaxed and let her weight fall into her heda's open hands. Lexa handled it effortless, propping her wife up whilst the rest of her melted into the blankets as another gently swipe of the tongue crept along her lips.

"Please let me cum." she begged, fingers wound into the blankets.

Lexa took her in her mouth, sucking every drop of sweet slickness and ruining her wife's life in the process. The stiffening bud was next, tongue rubbing and slipping over it until all she could smell was arousal and all she could hear was Clarke coming undone. The muscles in her shoulders rippled and worked against one another as she stopped her wife collapsing into the bed, until finally, teeth latched into her swollen lips and her tongue pressed inside of her opening.

It struck like lightning over a body of water, her skin became electric and the loud crack of thunder escaped her as sobbing noises into the rapture of her orgasm. Lexa held her the entire way through it, softly biting around her lips and sucking her clitoris inside of her mouth until it happened.

She felt her gush.

Clarke sobbed hollowly into it, hips shaking, sore and satiated and unable to speak. The blankets were wet and Lexa's mouth and chin dripped with it, nervously the heda pulled away and slowly lowered her collapsed wife onto the bed.

"My love…" she whispered.

"It wasn't my waters." Clarke's voice was a stretched and raspy noise.

Lexa nearly collapsed in relief and arousal, never had she given her an orgasm so violent. Tenderly she slipped up beside her over the blankets and settled at her side, rubbing her belly and softly kissing two closed eyelids that wept in the rapture of her relief.

Always desperate to please her, Clarke's hand found her ribs and then the taut muscle of her belly, slipping further down towards her wife's arousal in hopes of returning the favour.

"No." Lexa told her softly, pulling her hand up to her lips. "Rest." she demanded.

"I can—"

"Rest." Lexa told her sternly, pulling blankets over her bare skin.

Clarke opened her mouth and closed it again in hopes of protesting, but Lexa was more wolf than human, black-eyed and ears twitching. She nodded into the sight of it and smiled, barely finding the energy to take one of her perfect black scuffed ears into her fingers. It was soft and warm and Lexa didn't protest this time, lying faithfully at her side instead.

"Rest." Lexa hushed her, pulling her wife into the rapture of her body. "I'll protect you."

Clarke nodded at that and felt her eyes grow heavy, completely depleted of all her energy and replaced with an exhausted calmness in the wake of her orgasm.

She woke sometime later, the candles had burned to their wicks until only a tiny handful of faithful flickers remained in the otherwise absolute darkness of night. There was a chill in the air and yet somehow she was warmer than she could ever remember being, blinking and adjusting to the room, she lifted her chin and peered down her body.

Snoring and licking its teeth, a large black wolf laid over her like a blanket with its entire body settled over her belly and breasts, its head resting over the crook of her arm. Like a little girl in love with the monster beneath her bed, Clarke smiled and flopped back down, wrapping her arms into the warmth of her wolf as she slipped hands along the grain of her fur.

The wolf snorted and jarred awake, tilting its head up into the darkness until two coal black eyes settled into the exaltation of the sky girl's gaze. Embarrassed and caught red-handed, the wolf made a small gruff snort and began to move.

"Don't shift back yet." Clarke told her through a yawn, cradling her head in the crook of her arm.

The wolf paused and held its stare for a second, until finally it conceded and flopped back down in the slim arms that held her close, resting her snout into a bare bit of collarbone.

Clarke nuzzled her nose into the wolf's head, "You make a mean blanket." she murmured.

She felt the warmth of a displeased huff against her shoulder and smiled at how impossibly Lexa it was.

 

 

_[If you enjoy this story you can find more content and exclusive works through[HERE!](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)]_

 


	3. The Arrival

Asleep and dreaming, everything of any importance within the world beneath her claws, Lexa snorts and licks her lips into the movement of the body beneath her. Fingers gently shake her shoulder and then her hindquarters and still, she barely stirs.

"Lexa," Clarke whispers, frantic beneath the reserved. "Lexa, wake up."

It takes the tugging of her ears and the shaking of her entire body just to force a single eye open, a long annoyed growl emanating from her throat for good measure as she adjusted to the non-existent light of the room. It was late, or maybe early, one of the two. Groggy and still half asleep she made a noise that Clarke couldn't understand and flopped back down.

"Human form."

Lexa growled at that.

"I think my waters have broken."

Lexa was green eyes and tanned skin and slim fingers and muscular thighs before her wife finished the sentence. "You think or you know?" she demanded urgently, wincing into the crack of her bones as she stretched out her freshly-shifted human body. Everything became irrelevant and all she could focus on for a moment was the dampness of the blankets beneath them, terrified and purposeful in seeming otherwise.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." Clarke winced and slipped her fingers to the bottom of her bump, cradling herself where it hurt the most. "I didn't," she gasped, "think it would hurt _this_ much."

"Look at me." Lexa whispered, slipping her fingers behind the cusp of her neck. The pads of her fingers were tough and calloused, and for a moment Clarke slipped against the strength of them and chewed her mouth. It seemed silly but somehow it helped, somehow the thought of Lexa loving and cradling her with hands that could start and finish wars with just a raise of the palm lent her strength she was lacking. "Clarke. Clarke look at me." she fluttered her eyes open at that, unsure on how long the commander had been speaking for.

Blinking and caught in her contraction, she slipped into the space where Lexa's tender instructions were the only thing that made sense in the world and so she did as asked and met her steely gaze. It helped too, Lexa's eyes were that kind of hopeful green that pushed through sparse patches of gritty snow to remind that spring was near, or at least they were on her best days. On her worse days, the ones where the world required her to choose who lived or died, they were a brooding green, copper-flecked and seared with gold like conifers in a bonfire. 

"Good. Good girl." Lexa nodded, breathing through her flared nostrils. She took her time and hesitated for a second, keeping Clarke right there in the heat of her gaze, thinking of a plan whilst she did.

Staring and lost in them, Clarke felt guilty for finding comfort in the copper and gold burning in Lexa's eyes. It meant Lexa was the commander right now, the mighty heda, the alpha, the defender, the protector, the warrior, the regimented, coarse and tough and strong and logical and prepared to do anything necessary to get them through this.

"Hold on to my neck." Lexa ordered softly, already slipping her arms beneath the cathedral of her wife's body. Clarke obliged and slugged her arms around the heda tightly enough for fingers to drape either-side over tensing piles of her shoulders.

"Where are we going?" she tucked her head into the commander's neck and felt the drum of a strong pulse against her cheek as they moved through their quarters towards the bathroom.

Occupied with the essential and necessary, Lexa was short with her words, stuck in her own head and terrified of seeming terrified. "I'm going to put you in the bath and have the bedding changed," she told her wife calmly, carrying her towards the copper tub that took up most of the room. "once you're comfortable I'll have the ambassadors informed that the birth has begun and the flame-keepers will release the white smoke."

"Don't leave me!" Clarke instinctively wrapped her fingers around a wrist as she was set down in the copper tub.

Lexa let a soft growl form in her throat at the mere thought of leaving her birthing wife all alone. "I will never leave you." she burrowed into the promise and pressed her forehead into Clarke's. "Or them." her hand followed the aching curve of her belly.

"Promise me?"

"On my soul."

Clarke drew a sharp breath and winced again, clutching at her belly as the fire tore through her. "I thought I would be better at this." she ached into her open mouth and wiped the sweat forming on her brow.

"Look at me." the commander demanded, that low wolfish growl still in her throat. "You are my heart and strength, Clarke. Let me be yours." she softened herself as much as she could, brushing their noses together. "Give me the worst of it and let me get you through this."

Gritting her teeth and whimpering into the rapture of the birth, Clarke nodded and shivered slightly, sinking into the copper as the taps spat warm water out into the bath whilst Lexa made quick work of the necessary, informing the guards stationed outside of their quarters to inform the ambassadors, who would in turn inform the flame keeper, who would in turn inform Polis with white smoke that would pour from the top of the tower, they would then in turn send word to the villages of the Heda's arriving children. Once her part of the relay was complete, Lexa sealed the doors to her rooms. They would have no contact with the outside world until Clarke delivered.

***

"How are you feeling?"

"Loaded question." Clarke grunted into the warm flannel dragged across her forehead.

Lexa sighed and almost felt guilty for being the root cause of this pain. Sunrise began to creep through the windows though stuck in the bathroom behind concrete and rebar, the only real light available to them came from the warmth of flickering candles overhead on hanging shelves.

They talked between the frantic. Contractions would come, and Lexa would suffer the brunt to both of her hands as Clarke squeezed and gasped and cried through the worst of it. The contraction would pass and Lexa would clean her up, inelegant and a little heavy-handed, but tender in all the ways the alpha knew how to be tender.

"Another one is coming..." Clarke closed her eyes and warned of the storm ahead.

"Tell me their names again, Clarke." Lexa smiled and pressed the cloth into her brow.

Clarke was unhappy about the custom, which wasn't rare, most of their customs displeased the sky girl but somehow she found time to be particularly unhappy about their naming traditions. It was the omegas duty to choose names for the children, and every time she asked for Lexa's opinion, the commander told her with the same uninterested tone that her opinion didn't matter either way.

But then Clarke suggested Alexandra for the firstborn, said their daughter would draw strength every day from their mother but still have the room to grow into herself as she got older. Lexa's mouth curled into a rare smile at the thought of it.

"Alexandra," Clarke breathed and clenched her eyes. "And Beau."

Lexa rolled her eyes at the last part and kept her mouth shut, bound by tradition, supposed to be disinterested in these things, only concerned with the fruition of her bloodline, and yet she cared more than anything. Beau seemed to foreign to be the name of a princess, to a future possible successor, but it made her wife happy and because of that she forced a smile and repeated the names.

"Alexandra and Beau." she whispered, tucking a piece of hair out of Clarke's face. "I'm terrified to meet them."

"Terrified?" Clarke chuckled and winced.

Lexa nodded and felt the terror and excitement collide into one thick unmoveable sludge in her guts. "I want to be human for them. I want to be soft and tender and I'm terrified I can't be those things."

"You're all of that and more with me?"

"It's different… if they're alphas… I'll have to make them strong."

"Lexa I think you're worrying over nothing." Clarke promised and slipped down the back of the bath until the warmth of the water enveloped everything just shy of the top of her bump. The roundness of her belly was massive, and Lexa again felt guilty for being proud of that. She enjoyed the inconvenience of it, the carrying her wife to bed and holding her close whilst she found a rare comfortable position to exist, always wincing and complaining about tiny feet jamming her ribs.

"Why do you look so proud?" Clarke raised a brow and rested her head on the side of the copper lip.

"Is it so bad that I am?"

"Mighty heda." Clarke chuckled weakly. "My big bad alpha wolf."

"Okay, alright." Lexa got the point and did that rare smile, the one that existed as reluctant proof that she had some kind of sense of humour. "I am proud of you, Clarke."

"Say it again."

"You make me proud." the words came without hesitation.

Another contraction hit and smashed her into reality, quivering and suddenly pale, Clarke whimpered and curled like a child. Something wasn't right. "Clarke," Lexa dances her fingers along her leg softly and Wanheda nearly screamed at the contact. "Clarke?" Lexa panicked on her name and snatched her fingers away.

"My… hips…" she sobs, sagging boneless into her words.

Lexa sees the wisps of bright red blood first, violent and stark against the nothingness of the water. Clarke's face is next, the contortion of the pain and the bite of her teeth. "I'm going to take you out of the bath, Clarke." she digs her hands beneath the water.

"No!" Clarke jolted. The pain was sharp and immediate in the core of her hips, as if her bones had widened all they could around the babies until they had no choice but to crack and widen further. As if her body was being pulled apart, as if the very muscles that gave her strength were being ripped away like vines from a tree, all she could do was stay still, so very quiet and still, and hopelessly pray for the pain to dim and die with the end of the contraction… but she knew the agony in her hips was just the start and the knowledge rotted her.

"I have to move you." the heda tried to reason, softening her voice into a low raspy sound. "Please, let me do that?" she almost begged.

Biting her lips, crying, aching, choking on her whimpers, Clarke nodded. It was reluctant and aware of the agony that would follow, but willing to suffer it all for the sake of their children and the knowledge made Lexa thick with pride and guilt.

It takes an hour for their firstborn to make her way into the world. Thighs pulled back, teeth gnashing, dying beneath the agony, Clarke made herself stronger for it and gave Lexa a daughter.

She was the most beautiful thing Lexa had ever seen with small black curls and wailing pink cheeks. _Alexandra,_ she whispers the name again and again, swallowing the stone out of her throat. Selfishly, she wants to hold on to her and keep the child for herself, she wants to shift into her natural form and keep her warm beneath the thickness of her coat where anything that meant to cause her harm would have to deal with her first. But Lexa does none of those things, instead, with tentative hands, she passes their daughter to Clarke.

"Hi baby." Clarke cooed and cried, exhausted but more alive than she'd ever been before. Lexa stared at them in the knowledge that everything she would die protecting laid in that very bed. "Is she an alpha?" Clarke's eyes flickered up to meet her wife reluctantly.

For a moment Lexa wants to lie, the urge to shake her head and let her wife have a brief moment of peace before she must push again is almost too much to deny, but their daughter was perfect, whether she was an alpha, omega or human, and Lexa wouldn't lie about any of it.

"She's an alpha," she whispered and settled a hand on her wife's slack knee. "And I am going to spend my life protecting her from the people who want to make her calloused and strong like me." she makes her wife the oath and it's enough to make Clarke boneless with relief.

"She's beautiful." Clarke stared at the crying daughter held against her chest, awestruck and in love. "She's you." Clarke laughed with a wonderful kind of disbelief, peering up at her wife. "Same eyes and nose."

"So long as she has your heart, my love."

The contractions start again and Clarke is tired, too tired to push. Instead she lies there, sweating and whimpering into the rapture of the pain, stretching and hurting once again with a tiny newborn baby in warm blankets beside her on Lexa's side of the bed.

"I can't push anymore." her voice quivers.

Lexa kneels between her thighs and hushes her, calloused hands gently propping her thighs open whilst she searches for something to say. "I know it hurts, Clarke." she stares back at her and hardens like cooling iron into the sound of her sharp cries as her hands serve as the grip that stops her legs from closing. "You're _so_ close." she promises, half admiration and half instruction as the words slipping over the edge of her clenching teeth, and she transfigures into the heda once more because it's the only part of her that knows how to get them through this.

Clarke shakes her head and tears run the length of her cheeks, digging deep for the very last scrapings of energy she needs.

"Tell me our daughters names." Lexa whispers softly, a leg in either hand as her wife gives her another daughter.

"Alexandra," she grunts, red-faced and close. "And Beau."

"Tell me again."

"Our daughters names are Alexandra and Beau." she cries and pushes with everything she has, determined to bring them into this world.

"That's it, good girl!" Lexa cracks open and her eyes soften into glistening tears that she's too ashamed to wipe away. Instead she lets them sit there in the praecipe of her eyelids, blinking and chewing on the corners of her mouth because her youngest daughter has a crown of blonde hair just like her mother and it's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

"Lexa… I can't…"

"Her name is Beau and she's omega, Clarke." Lexa tells her softly, staring between her quivering thighs at their nearly-here youngest daughter. "She has your hair, there's so much of it." her mouth curls into a smile, "And your eyelids and I think, maybe your mother's nose. Keep going, I want to meet our daughter Clarke, I need to hold her." she almost begs, pearl eyed and unable to be the heda anymore.

Clarke nods and closes her eyes, tearing herself apart to give her heda the daughters she'd promised her. She is so tired, and not the kind of tired that sleep can remedy, it's deeper than that, darker than that. It creeps up the column of Clarke's spine until her body feels number for it, and it sits heavy in her chest like each breath is the summit of another mountain peak, and though she wants to sleep, she doesn't, she pushes again because this is the most important thing she'll ever do — bring new life into the world.

The second baby comes and Lexa catches her between the palms of her hands, sobbing and kneeling between her wife's thighs like a worshipper on their knees before the almighty. "Thank you." she sags into the words, cradling a tiny whimpering baby to her shirt. "I'm a mother." Lexa says the words in awe, because being the mother of the two children she helped give life to beat every other part of her long and titled nomenclature.

Clarke is quiet, breathing and exhausted and collapsed across the pillows of their bed. Her chest rises and falls, her throat quivers into the relief that it's done and all she can do is reach out with her hands — desperate to hold both of her daughters.

Lexa is quick and careful, cleaning the baby and wrapping her in fresh thick blankets. She does these things as fast and methodically as possible, wonderstruck the entire time, completely devoured by her daughter's blue eyes as she lays her on her mother's chest for the first time.

"Hello my love." Clarke croaks, her exhausted arm reaching out for her other daughter. Lexa beats her too it and moves around the bed quickly, slipping her hands beneath Alexandra's tiny sleeping body and placing her on Clarke's other breast. "Look at you both." she blinks and whimpers, "Look at them." she stared at her wife with the most awestruck smile.

"I know." Lexa softly smiles and watches the three of them, unsure on what to do with herself. Her daughters eat hungrily on her wife's chest and Clarke's eyes flutter with heaviness, in love and exhausted from the war she waged against her own body to bring them into this world, and all Lexa can do is stand there with dried blood on her palms and wonder how the hell she does this now. How does she be soft enough for them? How does she make herself gentle enough to handle her tiny tribe of half-humans?

"Come here." Clarke patted her side of the bed.

"I have to clean you up and make sure you're well." Lexa clears her throat, suddenly manacled and strong in her duties. "Lie there, rest for me." she exhales and starts to turn around in search for clean cloths and warm water.

"Mighty heda." Clarke croaks quietly, chuckling and crying happy tears. "My big bad alpha wolf."

Lexa pauses and smirks, rolling her eyes and peering over her shoulder.

"Come and get in bed and love us."

"I do love you." Lexa says awkwardly, because that word is rare and she'll never get used to saying it. "I love you." she tries again, smiling this time.

"Come and look at the babies you made." she craned her neck down at them.

At that the commander melts, climbing over the blankets and settling by her wife's side. This wasn't the alpha way, it wasn't her job to tend to their babies or dance fingertips along their tiny toes whilst Clarke fed them, but nonetheless that's where she found herself — counting ten toes on each child and kissing the soles of their feet.

"You should rest, Clarke." she whispers with a small kiss against her shoulder after an hour or two. "You were so strong today."

"Just ten more minutes." Clarke yawned and closed her eyes, arms still wrapped tight around her babies.

She fell asleep with her daughters at her chest cradled in each nook of her arm, there was a muscle memory to it, an unquestioning knowledge that they were there when she fell asleep as if the imprint of their warm little bodies was laid on her skin forever. Hours passed before she started to stir but then once she registered the lack of her children's heat against her skin, she was suddenly awake and stuck in the soreness of her body, jolting up and panicking as her eyes surveyed the darkened room.

There was a low gruff sound and a wet nose pressed into her fingers, slowly, Clarke looked down and two jet black wolf eyes peered back at her softly and though Clarke didn't speak Lexa's wolfish language, she understood that this meant: _relax, did you think I would let anything happen to any of you?_

Clarke made out the shape of two tiny newborns asleep in the centre of Lexa's curled up body, their tiny hands uncomfortably fisting handfuls of her fur though the wolf didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"Do you have room for one more?" Clarke whispered, aching and sore and needing to be near them.

The wolf lifted its head, careful not to disturb the tiny babies in the clinch of her warmth and Clarke slipped her arm beneath her jaw and inched closer, allowing her other arm to fall gently over the side of the alpha's chest.

"Still a puppy." she dug her nose into the fur and smirked. There was no growl or tension in Lexa's body this time, just a little sigh, and Clarke imagined she was doing that soft rare perfect smile.

 

_[If you enjoy this story you can find more content and exclusive works through[HERE!](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)]_

 


	4. The Epilogue

Tired and yawning, Clarke dragged herself out of bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. There was a great many things to do today. Two birthdays to celebrate in fact and for that she was in an unusually good mood. It was barely dawn outside of the tent, still a dark enough shade of blue and orange for the chill to breeze through and kiss her spine good morning.

The room was quiet, unusually so. Clarke lifted her chin and breathed in through her nose, allowing the breath to acclimate her to the day like a cup of coffee. Still, the quiet reigned uninterrupted and there were no tiny daughters running between her legs or a big bad heda brooding around trying to look busy with pack matters.

It earned a piqued brow.

Clarke opened her mouth, but found herself rendered silent.

“Shh,” the hand slipped around and covered her open lips, a set of hips softly pushing forward into her rear. “I took the girls fishing,” Lexa kissed the dimple at the top of her spine and whispered quietly, aware of the waking wolves in earshot of their summer quarters. “The girls were feeling insistent so Anya and Octavia took them scouting for wild horses. I thought I’d use the time wisely...”

“My big bad wolf ran all the way home?” Clarke span in her arms and cocked a surely look at her alpha.

“She missed you, terribly.” 

Lexa was almost out of breath, almost. The dirt of the world outside clung to her hands and cheeks, made her all the more rugged and worldly, and Clarke loved it, especially the flex of her jaw and the flare of her nostrils. Clarke sighed and bit her lip, slipping her hands along each side of tensing jaw until her tender alpha gave a rare smile and tiny whine in the very bottom of her throat.

“How much did you miss me?” Clarke slipped a hand down her chest and toyed with the buttons on her trousers.

“Well… I told the girls I had to hunt with the pack for birthday presents. I was very persuasive.” Lexa assured and pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead, which earned a wrinkled nose. Leaning forward, plump bottom lip for the taking, Lexa waited to be caught in her sky-girl’s nipping teeth but the bait wasn’t taken. “And, I cleared eight miles of riverbank in three minutes,” the commander softly boasted, her eager hand making a bee-line up the inside of a thigh.

Clarke tensed, “Tell me you didn’t run that fast with my daughters on your back?” she held the expression, fingers wound in the slips of her coat.

“No,” Lexa felt her hesitantly loosen her grip. “I was very slow, Beau saw to that.”

“Did she pull your ears?”

“She is her mother’s daughter.” Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled, shifting position as Clarke ridded her of a coat and pauldron.

They stood there for a moment, undressing and being undressed. Clarke slipped the coat off and tossed it over the chair, ran fingers along the tensing muscles in her shoulders and recognised the sorely-missed flare of her wife’s nostrils. 

Time was scantily found to satiate the commander’s rut, between ruling the world and keeping a close eye on their tiny gaggle of mischievous daughters they did well to snatch long enough moments for kisses during the day — and by night their sex was fast and measured, always careful in case tiny footsteps intruded their room at any moment.

"Lexa…"

"Yes."

"You're hard," Clarke whispered and smirked at the bulge in her trousers. “Are you in heat?” she asked the pointless question.

Clarke never acclimated to how normal this was, how easy it was, how achingly sexy a poorly hidden erection looked on her mighty heda. Lexa was tight sinewy muscle beneath the soft feminine veneer of her human-form skin; she was lofty little glances and long braided hair and violent footsteps with her hands set behind her back and stood before her like this, Lexa was an acclimation of all of it, nostrils flaring and eyes wandering over the loosely tied robe Clarke had thrown on this morning.

Lexa stepped closer and the proximity made Clarke draw a breath. “You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” she offered that rare smile, the one reserved for the things she would die loving. “Getting out of bed is my hardest task of the day…”

“You’re terrible at it.” Clarke teased and slipped her arms around the back of her gentle warlord’s neck.

Their lips clashed in a moment of pure ecstasy and no matter how long or satiating the moment was, it would still be too brief for the both of them. 

There was a particular way Clarke kissed her depending on the time of day; pecks on the cheeks in the morning. Quick and hungry against her lips if there was a moment to drag her from the hallways out of sight. Gentle and loving against the cusp of her hair after decisions were made. Pecks on the lips whilst they juggled their daughters in the afternoon. Then, once the world was asleep and only they remained, there were long drawn out selfless kisses—legs slung around the small of Lexa’s back kind of kisses—and those ones went on until the early hours of the morning, if the commander was lucky.

Stuck against the table with only the sunlight peeking through the gap in the tent to observe them, Clarke kissed her wife and slipped a hand between her thighs — determined to earn the low rumbling growl from Lexa’s throat.

But the sound of tiny squeals and eager footsteps outside made them both stiffen. Clarke pulled away with a slump of her shoulders, glaring at that forlorn alpha as she did. “Wild horses?”

“They must have sensed I was about to enjoy myself and ran for higher ground.” Lexa mumbled and quickly fastened the belt of her trousers.

###

Clarke ran through the forest beneath the overhanging trees and dappled moonlight that lit her way further into the thickets. Grinning and huffing, she ran until her heart felt as if it would burst from her very chest and then continued running anyway — out of breath and loving the chase.

It reminded her of the early days, of the three years she spent as the commander’s mistress. It was these woods between Polis and Arkadia where they would meet whilst the rest of the world slept. Where they would sit beside the lake and talk of political matters, and then non-political matters, until the conversation dried up and the rest of her remained soaked for the forbidden heda who remained just out of reach.

With Alexandra and Beau tucked in bed and beneath Octavia’s watchful eye, and all three of them beneath Anya’s, Clarke took off for the woods with some small excuse about checking the watch tower signal. It was enough to earn a knowing repulsed look from her friends.

“Ah, ah,” she chuckled to herself, puffing and out of breath as she heard the thump of paws careen between thickets adjacent. “You’ll have to do better than that…”

Clarke ran faster, picked up her pace and thumped through the dirt loving every second of frustrating her mighty rutting commander like this. Though she was unmatched, though Lexa could have pounded on top of her kilometres ago, she was entertained by the wolf who equally enjoyed this race to the edge of the lake.

“Is that all you got?” Clarke turned and hollered over her shoulder into the echoes.

She was answered with a pithy growl.

By the time the glimmering water came into view, in the split second between fantasy and reality where she thought this was it, the singular time she beat Lexa in a race. A flexing predator descended from the higher-slope of ground above and tackled her on to her back in the soft silt.

“Hi puppy,” she crooned into the neck of the snarling pure black wolf on top of her, giggling and shaking her fingers through her long fur.

“Must you do that every-”

“Yes,” Clarke hushed her now very human commander with a kiss. “Because one of these days I’m going to beat you.”

“Never.” Lexa promised her and pushed up on her hands, alleviating the pressure against her wife’s chest. Carefully the heda held her pause and checked her human over with well-equipped eyes, double checking for any signs she’d winded or hurt Clarke.

“As sexy as I find your whole,” Clarke hummed and trailed fingers down naked tan collarbones. “Competitive edge,” she said diplomatically. “You’re going to have to work on that.”

Lexa huffed and smiled, “I’m sure you’re about to give me a good reason that has nothing to do with your own competitive edge, if that’s what we’re calling it now?” she craned a brow.

“Because we have toddlers and I’m not in the mood to spend the next decade explaining why mama doesn’t let them win play fights.”

“Oh poor love,” Lexa pretended to pout and kissed her wife with a chuckle. “I’ll have to sweeten you up…” she dipped down.

“I mean it, really Lexa. You can’t be impossible like this with them-”

“Poor little love,” Lexa reiterated and dragged kisses down her wife, “I’m sorry I’m very fast, you’re excellent at so many other things…”

Clarke slumped and gave up, if for no other reason than because it was too long since she last had her worldly commander naked and between her like this without the fear of interruption.

“Good girl.” Lexa hummed in approval at her concession.

Stuck between her legs, Lexa had to look away for a moment, because beneath the dappled moonlight Clarke was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and she simply couldn't absorb it all. Clarke read her perfectly, cupped her cheeks and shuffled further beneath her and kissed her mouth, and then her jaw, and then her neck, and then her charcoal smeared eyes, again and again until they became as essential as air — and the commander was certain she wouldn’t last long without them.

“Can I touch you?” Clarke hung off her bottom lip with nipping teeth.

“No.” Lexa rasped and sunk forward, pulling her wife’s thighs up with her. “I have missed this—you—so much. Please?” she dragged her nose against the side of her head, burying it into the place that smelled of earth and stars. “Let me have you?” she pleaded with closed eyes and canted forward, her shaft gently bumping through her slick folds.

Clarke gasped, and it became an urgent matter of getting the rest of her clothes off in record time — it didn’t take long. Lexa saw to that, tossing a shirt over into the grass and a bra in the shale, her mouth latching over each stiffening moonlit nipple.

“Tell me what you want…” the commander hovered over her breasts and slipped strong calloused hands beneath her bottom, lifting and adjusting her to the best position for the deepest kind of thrusts.

Huffing and dying and ready, Clarke pushed up on her elbows until she was completely inside the wolf’s grasps. “Just don’t pull out...” she ached and breathed.

“You’re ready?” Lexa hesitated, barely, raising a brow.

“Mmhm,” Clarke smiled, because she was ready. It earned another tiny hesitation from her brooding warlord, but she soothed it quickly — brushed her nose along twitching nostrils that behaved as if they were still a snout and cupped the grinding overworked muscles along her jaw that held back the urge to shift into her true form. “It’s okay, it’s alright. We’re ready for this.” she murmured and kissed her there.

Lexa breathed and nodded.

They had discussed it more over the last few months, what it would be like to make more children; how Lexa craved to knot her and give her young again; how Clarke often longed for another baby too. Lexa’s whole body shivered in excitement in the knowledge that this was it, it was time.

Slowly she pushed forward and sheathed inside, taking her pretty fragile human as gently as she knew how — which was never very gently at all.

“Fuck!” Clarke gasped and covered her mouth, adjusting to her girth. 

It wasn’t painful or unpleasant, awe-striking might be the right word. It left her clinging to the cliffs of her bones, hanging on to herself for dear life in case she evaporated into steam — and she would never get used to that feeling, sure as the earth spins. It left her stretched and aching and digging through the muscles in her wolfish girl’s shoulders for purchase.

“Always so wet for me,” Lexa mumbled in her own language with a languid grin and made no pretense of the guttural growl in her throat. 

Slowly, carefully, Lexa canted forward until her body was the burning tempest pressed into Clarke’s chest — dragging her incisors along her collar and revelling in the helpless little moans her girthy length earned. “Do you like that? Having me spread you open and take what’s mine?” she slipped a calloused palm up the back of her wife’s thigh and grinned in the knowledge that she loved it.

“Please-” Clarke whimpered and relinquished the sentence to a short hard thrust.

“What does my girl need?” Lexa asked knowingly, waiting for the desperate plea.

“Lexa please-” Clarke lost her voice to grind of the heda’s hips, pale hands wringing and tight behind her neck as she was made to stretch and accommodate grinding hips. “You know what I want, please, Lexa, I want it so bad…”

“You’ll tell me if you want it to stop?” the commander said quietly beneath her breath.

Clarke bit her lip and nodded, and with that the game suddenly changed. Lexa snarled that rare terrifying roar that was powerful enough to send her lessers running in the opposite direction. All except for a single eye-wateringly-stubborn sky girl, one who was wild enough to tame the queen of wolves herself into her faithful little beastling. At least that was the story Lexa told their daughters when they were still tiny enough to fit inside the nooks of her elbows, how she roared so loud one night the moon herself fell to earth with the sole ambition of taming her. That was how it felt, how it still feels, and so Lexa danced for her moon — just the way she liked it. She slung the elbows of Clarke’s knees over each shoulder and grinded forward again and again until the heels of her feet drummed either side of spine.

“Thank you,” Clarke gasped helplessly and clung on for dear life. “Please, harder, oh god please-”

She fucked her hard and rough, buried inside the warmth of her needy slick hole again and again with gritted teeth and tender hands placed gently over each hip giving her true tameness away.

“I love you,” Clarke said it as if it were a plea. “I love, you, so, much, oh god. Lexa,” her face tightened as the Alpha claimed her cunt with slamming hips. “I can’t hold it!”

“Hold it!” Lexa growled and brushed her nose into soft smelling golden hair. “Do it for me - hold onto it for me Clarke.” she fucked like a war-drum, proud and determined to reach the mountain peak together.

“Heda please,” Clarke mumbled and blinked, drunk on her arousal and clinging around the back of her wife’s neck. “I want you to give me another daughter. Please, give me another? You make excellent daughters...” she mumbled away with a thin sheen of well-earned sweat covering her entire body.

Lexa snapped like a rubber band into a broken heaving mess of a woman, a predator trapped inside human flesh, she drove and conquered faster and faster. Clarke became a puddle, whimpering in pleasure, barely breathing against each powerful thrust that claimed and stretched her open in preparation of her most guttural and innate purpose.

"I love you." Clarke cracked open and mumbled the words with tears in her eyes. "I'm so in love with you." she nearly wailed in relief.

"You’re going to take every single drop I give you." Lexa promised like it was a threat and wrapped her hand in the back of her blonde hair. She needed her, even told her as much, bent over and huffing and in love with only faint starlight as their witness.

“Please I can’t hold on anymore,” she felt the knot begin to stretch her past her limits.

“Then don’t.” Lexa came undone with one violent thrust and started to climax, strong arms stopping her sky girl instinctively pull herself free from the swell of her knot. 

Clarke sobbed at the intensity of her orgasm. It hit her like a train. Stopped her heart like an icy lake. Rocked her like a natural disaster. She couldn't breathe for it. Instead she lied on top of the Alpha, whimpering and sobbing out guttural noises of her earthquake climax whilst her thighs were held wide open to let the knot push in deeper.

“Just breathe,” Lexa nudged gently with her nose above the aching whimpers of her orgasm. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. Just breathe.” she made Clarke believe it with tender whispered promises.

Clarke adjusted to the knot well, pushing up on her elbows to kiss open plump lips that quivered with the gust of climax. “It doesn’t feel bad,” she promised, leaning her forehead into Lexa’s, allowing her little beastling reprieve from the fear of having hurt her. “It’s a lot, it’s so much — but it’s so good.” she ached and made each movement careful.

“Lie down.” Lexa tenderly ordered and made herself soft, pushing forward gently.

“No honestly I’m-”

“Stop talking, and lie down.” Lexa said it firmer and pushed forward until they were against the soft warm ground again. 

It hurt less in this position, Lexa knew that much and yet still couldn’t figure out why Clarke insisted on pretending it felt fine to move and shift whilst she was knotted. It made her smile, and then it made her angry, because the thought of Clarke being so stubborn she would make herself ache for the sake of not being weak was so infuriatingly and impossibly Clarke Griffin. It was an Alpha thing too, a quiet constant urge to keep her small and beneath the protection of her own body whilst they were tied.

“Please, stay my love.” Lexa whispered gently and moved bits of golden hair out of her eyes. “Lie here and let me love you…”

“Oh, she loves me?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“Too much.” Lexa rolled her eyes slightly and nuzzled gently into a warm humming throat, “I want a dozen daughters with you, Clarke,”

“No way. You make big babies—excellent babies—but big ones.”

“A dozen,” Lexa sighed, smiling, pretending not to listen as she melted off the steel of her own spine into her wife. “Bookish, infuriating, clever girls who are too much like their mother. Then I can rest.” Lexa mumbled these things unintelligibly, half-english and half-mother-tongue.

“Rest? A dozen little girls who take after me?” Clarke chuckled.

“Soft and peaceful,” Lexa hummed and slipped hands up the warmth of pale thighs. It was then she was cut short in her thoughts, absolutely stirred from her day-dream; two hands gently burying inside loose tendrils of her hair and rubbing over wolfish black ears that apparently broke through the veneer of her control. Sagging forward and utterly domesticated, Lexa growled and then immediately relented, slumping in defeat and allowing her wife her fun.

“They’re just so silky…” Clarke almost complained, tickling them and making soft crooning noises like her wife was a puppy.

“Well,” the commander couldn’t help but give in to a rare soft smile. “Soft and peaceful did sound nice for nearly an entire minute there.”

 

_[Thank you to everyone who supports me and my work, this story was a pleasure to write and if you enjoyed it, you can find more similar works right[HERE!](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)]_


End file.
